


Look Some and Touch More

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Desperation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Threesome, Semi-Clothed Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chris walks in on Jared and Jensen getting a bit heavy, the last thing he expects is them wanting him to stay.</p><p>Belated reposting from LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Some and Touch More

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** written for the [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc** porn pile! Based on a kink meme prompt that I've been sitting on for a while and I thought it was a good time to dust it off.

 

He put the container of leftover pizza in the fridge and then pulled out another three Crowns while he was at it, closing the door with his foot. They'd tossed back a few shots of something harder earlier on and they were now several beers in, so he was feeling chill and pleasantly buzzed as he headed back into the lounge room. He clucked his tongue as he noticed that the latest Die Hard was playing on the TV screen – there was only so many times he could stand watching that old bastard get blown up and not die – but somehow Jensen seemed to enjoy that sort of crap, so he let it be.

He'd just rounded the side of the couch when the sight before him forced him to an abrupt stop. He only barely managed to hold on to the beer bottles in his hands lest they slip from his fingers.

Just…

He'd only been out of the room for a goddamn minute.

 _Jesus fuckin' Christ_.

Chris audibly cleared his throat and kept his eyes on his shoes as he put the beers on the coffee table and sat himself down on the adjacent couch. He picked up the bottle opener and popped the cap off of one of the bottles, skulling about half of it in one go. If J 'n' J were going to be necking through the whole damn movie… he was nowhere near drunk enough to be dealing with that. It wasn't like this was the first time the three of them had had a boys' night together, but it _was_ unlike the Jays to be so forthright with their affections in front of him. Sure, Jared was just naturally very handsy, but rarely to the point of indecency. Or, that is, Jensen would be pretty quick to nix it.

Daring a look, Chris flicked his eyes over to the other couch only to find that his friends hadn't moved an inch from each other. Jared was lying with his neck propped up by the armrest. Jensen was on top of him, his back to Jared's chest, and his hips cradled between Jared's thighs. One of Jared's hands was wrapped across the breadth of Jensen's waist, while the other rested on the crease of his upper thigh – close to where Chris imagined Jensen's balls to be sitting beneath the cover of his jeans, but not quite close enough to touch. Jensen shifted briefly and Chris' gaze was drawn up to where his neck was twisted around allowing his and Jared's lips to meet. Chris was slapped again with the intimacy of what he was witnessing along with a flash of guilt, despite that Jared and Jensen were the ones putting on the show. He contemplated that he should get up and take himself off to the spare room he occasionally crashed in, but just as he was about to look away, Jared's eyes blinked open and stared straight at him.

He was caught.

Chris's lungs froze mid-breath and his blood churned, not knowing whether to fade away in fright or rush to his face in embarrassment. But then something in Jared's eyes changed. Eyelids creasing more at the sides, gaze sharpening. Like he was laughing at him.

He nearly choked as the realisation hit. Jared actually _wanted_ him to look.

Chris couldn't help but glare in return, wondering what the fuck Jared was playing at. Sure, _he_ could be pretty liberal where nakedness and bodily functions were concerned, but Jensen wasn't like that at all. Chris had only seen as much of Jensen as he had because they'd known each other for so long and had shared enough hangover-filled mornings to have run into each other in their underwear now and again. And yet, seeing Jensen lying there fully clothed, Jared's hands on him and a growing bulge beneath the fly of his jeans… It felt so much more invasive somehow.

Licking his lips he finally looked away, taking a deep breath and attempting to steady his racing heart. Just being there in that room, the heightened charge in the air, was drumming up a whole lot of thoughts he'd once thought he'd buried for good. He'd never admitted it out loud before, but he and Jensen had kissed once or twice, way back when. There had been alcohol involved, so at least they'd had something to blame it on, because the subsequent awkwardness had been hell. Jensen had apologised profusely at the time, saying they worked too well as friends, so Chris had swallowed down his actual feelings and agreed. Something would always be better than nothing, in his book.

But now, with Jensen laying just a couple of feet away looking so exposed and tempting, Chris could feel that years' old ache building.

At the sound of a deep groan his attention was pulled back around to his two friends, all despite his aversions. Jared's left hand had finally moved from its resting place, now rubbing along the edge of Jensen's groin with intent. Jensen's head was tilted back over Jared's shoulder, baring the lightly freckled skin of his throat, and his legs fell open a little more to accommodate the fullness growing at the juncture of his thighs. Chris felt his own dick twitch in response, and he knew he had to make the ultimate decision right then lest his 'second brain' make it for him.

Really, the only thing holding him back was Jensen. He wasn't the type to flaunt himself, so Chris just needed a sign. Something to show him that Jensen was as much into the current scenario as his body might have implied.

Then there came the hissing of whispered voices and, as if they'd overheard his thoughts, Jensen's eyes cracked open just a sliver, the faintest grin stretching over full lips.

"C'mon, Kane," Jensen rasped, his voice already sounding halfway wrecked, and his torso jumped as he huffed a laugh. "Suck it up."

Well, if _that_ was how he was going to play it…

Jensen groaned again as Jared bit down on his neck, somewhere just behind his ear. Jensen's whole body rolled from what must have been delicious pain, and Jared's legs curled further around his hips to hold him down. Jared's hands slid further across the surface of Jensen's jeans and actively grabbed hold of the bulge of his cock, causing Jensen to cry out. Once again there came the flurry of hushed whispers and then Jensen nodded, his arms lifting and reaching up, curling around the back of Jared's head. The action caused the hem of his t-shirt to ride up, revealing his stomach and the faintest trail of hair just above his belt, and Chris couldn't help but notice the sudden rush of saliva that filled his mouth.

He swallowed down his desperation, one hand falling onto his own cock, giving it a comforting squeeze through his jeans. Already he had the notion that he could probably end up coming in his pants if he wasn't careful. And it wasn't as if he was a teenager anymore, either, but Jensen was just that much of a weakness. To Chris, he'd always been the apex of desire, somebody he was forced only to think about alone in the dark with his right hand, and fuck if he hadn't done that a thousand times over. His feelings had always been his greatest dirty little secret, but now it seemed that said dirty secret was maybe all too aware of his power, ready to ruin him and send him to hell for all time.

"Get it out," Jensen said breathily, the words seeming too loud in the quiet room. Chris had no recollection of when the movie had been turned off. "Wanna see it."

His fingers fumbled with his buckle and zip, the action seemingly an involuntary response to Jensen's command. He'd just got his hand around himself when he noticed that Jensen was already in a similar state – at some point Jared had pulled open his belt and fly and pushed his hand into Jensen's underwear, and now he was jerking him off. Right there. In front of Chris. Jensen's neck and face were beginning to flush, an enticing sight in its own right, but Chris couldn't help his focus being drawn back to Jared's hand. Jared's knuckles forced the stretch of black cotton, obscuring the smaller details of what he was doing, but with each upward jerk Chris got the slightest peek of the crown of Jensen's cock. All firm and pink and shiny-wet with precome. When he finally noticed how hard he was gripping his own dick, whether in frustration or desperation who could tell, he had no idea how many minutes had passed before he'd come back to himself. Jensen's body was stealing his time as well as his grip on reality.

Determined not to be at a complete disadvantage, Chris did as Jensen had asked, pulling his dick from his boxers and into the open air, tucking the waistband behind his sack. He gave it a few rudimentary strokes then cupped his balls in the way he always did, and looked up to see the focus of Jensen's gaze trained on him, his lips parted and glossy as if he'd just licked them.

"C'mere," Jared finally spoke, the sound of it deeper than Chris had ever heard it. And he dared not ignore the invitation. He was so far beyond good conscience now he'd likely never be able to come back from it.

Just as he stood, hardness jutting all-too conspicuously from the 'v' of his jeans, Jared rucked Jensen's shirt up under his armpits and gave Chris a very particular look from over his shoulder, the question self-evident. Like, fuck, as if it would be a hardship.

Chris landed on his knees at the side of the couch, his breath coming hard as he drank his fill of seeing Jensen up close. Whatever trace of a scent he'd been able to smell from several feet away was ramped up ten-fold, and Chris took his time mapping the minutiae of Jensen's arousal scent, that unique male musk. If only he could bottle it for later… But he had a job to do. He could feel two pairs of eyes on him as he leaned in close, breath coasting along the planes of Jensen's torso. He turned just enough to get a glimpse of Jensen's cock, Jared still fisting it teasingly slowly within the confines of his boxer-briefs.

Where his mouth had been dry it was suddenly flooded again, as if he were a wolf faced with a tasty, fresh steak. Perhaps the analogy wasn't so far off as he parted his lips, hovering just a moment before he finally made contact, mouth pressing to Jensen's stomach. Chris hummed with approval at the taste of sweat and skin, his tongue curling into the dip of Jensen's navel, Jensen's hips noticeably jerking as he did so. He laved away at every inch of flesh he could reach, enjoying the reverberations that hit him each time a sound left Jensen's throat.

He backed away when Jared withdrew his hand from Jensen's pants leaving the head caught in the waistband of his underwear. Chris had to wonder if Jared did it on purpose. This was Jared, though, so who was he kidding. But then things were shifting even more quickly – Jared fumbling with his own belt, then pushing Jensen's pants down to mid-thigh, exposing him completely this time. It was a sight he'd wanted to see for so long, and he wasn't disappointed. Jensen looked thick and delicious, flushed the most glorious shade of heated red, just begging to be sucked on... Chris had to stop himself from choking on his own desperation, but just when he'd thought that was it, Jensen made a brief sound of discomfort, and then Jared was tossing a used silicon plug onto the coffee table. Chris' brain short-circuited.

"Ready baby?"

Jensen just grunted in response to Jared's question, but apparently it constituted as a yes, because Jared held him steady as he rolled Jensen more fully onto his side and slid their hips together. Chris's focus shifted to Jensen's face and he watched, enamoured, at the changes that passed over his expression as Jared fucked into him. The way his head tilted just so, the widening of his lips, the tensing and relaxing of his jaw. It was burned into the backs of Chris's retinas.

Catching sight of him, Jensen broke a hand away and scrunched it into the collar of Chris's shirt, pulling him to his lips. Chris moaned as that rush of hot air crossed his mouth, their tongues immediately tangling together. It was a rush to the head as a couple of old, alcohol-tinted memories came to the fore, but that made it no less of a turn on. The kiss pulsed in time with Jared's thrusts from behind, and Chris felt the twinge of his threatening orgasm, all of a sudden he was just that close.

Much as he might regret it, he pulled away. He wanted more before he finally lost his head.

He indulged in the sight of Jensen's hard cock flopping against couch, Jared's hips slapping into his ass from behind. It was mesmerising. Wanting another taste and needing to distract himself, he ducked down to take one of Jensen's nipples in his mouth, between his teeth. He rolled the bud with his tongue, sucking deep before pulling at it hard and letting it snap back, repeating the sequence over again. Jensen's body shook, and Chris placed a hand on his lower abdomen, half out of comfort, half just because he could. Through his palm he could feel the growing tension of Jensen's body, and moments later Jared was taking Jensen's cock in hand. Chris tucked his head against Jensen's chest, watching the rough glide of Jared's hand, and then the final moment as Jensen lost it.

Chris' jaw fell open as Jensen came. He pulled back just in time to catch a last glimpse of the ecstasy on Jensen's face. The pure pleasure.

Jared kept on fucking, groaning into the back of Jensen's neck as he got close, but Chris found himself otherwise occupied. He was having a hard time looking away from the pearly-white drops of Jensen's come, and the way it was splattered over his stomach. Too close.

He had no control over his faculties as his body fell forward, face pushing into Jensen's stomach. His tongue lapped at the mess Jensen had made, his tastebuds screaming at the heady bitter salt that hit them. Fingers scrunched into his hair, holding him in place, and his hands fell back to his cock as Jensen pulled. The perfect sting of his scalp was all it took, the thought that it was Jensen doing it.

One, two strokes of his hand and he was falling, come catching in his left hand, Jensen's fingers pulling at his hair, Jensen's taste in his mouth. So fucking amazing.

And now he was positively ruined for all time. Just great.

"Gimme," Jensen groaned, loosening his hold on Chris' hair and picking up his wrist instead.

Jared watched intently as Jensen licked up the come from Chris's fingers, sucking his fingers one by one. He took his sweet time and made a show if it, swirling his tongue over Chris' palm and between his fingers, finding every last drop. Jared's hips stuttered as he finally came, biting again at Jensen's neck, but it was Chris himself that was breaking through the silence. A loud whimper cut through his already loud and heavy breathing, and Jensen suddenly paused, staring at him like he was seeing Chris for the first time.

"See," Jared said from over Jensen's shoulder, a smug (if glazed-over) look on his face. "Told you."

Jensen grunted in response.

"Damn you, being right for once…"

Chris could only frown in confusion.

"I told him how desperate you were," Jared answered, "But he wouldn't believe me."

Jensen scoffed. "Apparently I'm blind."

With a sigh, Chris gave in, "He's not wrong."

"Huh… The more you know."

Chirs didn't know whether to be offended by that, or just grateful that Jensen himself wasn't offended by his secrecy.

"Well," Jared interrupted his thoughts, "Good thing we've got a huge bed. Big enough for three, y'know."

Jensen grinned brightly.

And whatever will power Chris had thought he possessed immediately withered and died. Apparently he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon, despite that something was telling him this was a bad, bad idea and yet Jensen kept smiling like it was the greatest thing he'd ever fucking heard.

But... Chris supposed he would be open to a little convincing.


End file.
